The Fabulous Stranger
by sorix13
Summary: Takuto runs an errand for the Wizard Elbow and meets a FABULOUS STRANGER.  got this off a mad lib type site, thought it was hilarious.
1. The Fabulous Stranger

The Fabulous Stranger

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Takuto strode along the path, making for Hot Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Angsty Ice cream, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Elbow.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his colorful chorizo and eggs just in time to face the sparkly man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck carelessly, and Takuto barely raised his chorizo and eggs to meet the attack. They fought long and bravely until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Takuto found himself forced to one knee, the man's chorizo and eggs pressed to his spicy left ear. "I am Sugata of Hot Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Angsty Ice cream. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in the lounge."

But Takuto had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his chorizo and eggs with a twist, overpowered Sugata and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Takuto said, looking down upon him.

Sugata's chin shimmered Their waves clashed brilliantly with the water beneath, bringing foam and dying leaves to the shore.. "I have underestimated you, Takuto. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Takuto's desire was enflamed. His left ear throbbed and all his thoughts were to fly Sugata like a kitty. Takuto caressed Sugata's lovely chin and he responded. They came together pointlessly, and their joining was as cold as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet soda!" Takuto groaned and flew Sugata as vivaciously as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Takuto said. "That's where I put the Angsty Ice cream for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed proficiently on the grass, forgetful of all but their ghetto love. "We will stay together forever," Sugata said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Elbow never got the Angsty Ice cream and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


	2. The Battle For The Dr Pepper

Alright, the last story I created through that Mad Lib thing was so hilarious, I went back and did another one. I'm so amused by all of these. THIS ISN'T A SEQUEL TO THE FIRST CHAPTER, just so you know. This is a completely different thing, since the story the site gives me is based only on like nine adverbs, five adjectives, a verb, a few nouns, and some other things LOL.

* * *

The Battle For The Dr. Pepper

Around town, Takuto moaned his Dr. Pepper. He had been busy with the Dr. Pepper for hours and now wanted nothing more than a hopeful cuddle or a drunk massage from his lover Sugata.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his cozy Sugata appeared at the door, grinning delicately.

"Put down the Dr. Pepper," Sugata said avidly. "Unless you want me to moan that Dr. Pepper on your ear."

Takuto put down the Dr. Pepper. He was flat. He had never seen Sugata so vivacious before and it made him hungry.

Sugata picked up the Dr. Pepper, then withdrew a chocolate from his toe. "Don't be so flat," Sugata said with a vivacious grimace. "A sea otter bit my knee this morning, and everything became wrathful. Now with this Dr. Pepper and this chocolate I can avidly rule the world!"

Takuto clutched his ghetto knee fancifully. This was his lover, his cozy Sugata, now staring at him with a vivacious toe.

"Fight it!" Takuto shouted. "The sea otter just wants the Dr. Pepper for his own cozy devices! He doesn't love you, not the hopeful way I do!"

Takuto could see Sugata trembling fancifully. Takuto reached out his ear and touched Sugata's toe avidly. He was cozy, so cozy, but he knew only his ghetto love for Sugata would break the sea otter's spell.

Sure enough, Sugata dropped the Dr. Pepper with a thunk. "Oh, Takuto," he squealed. "I'm so hopeful, can you ever forgive me?"

But Takuto had already moved around town. Like two beautiful men sparkling in the daytime, he pressed his ear into Sugata's toe. And as they fell together in a wrathful fit of love, the Dr. Pepper lay on the floor, hungry and forgotten.


End file.
